Oily Hare
Oily Hare is a 1952 Merrie Melodies short directed by Robert McKimson. Title The title is a pun on hair oil, as with the earlier cartoon Slick Hare, along with the plotline actually having to do with oil. Plot Along Highway $101.00, approximately 531 miles from "Dollar$, Texas" and near "Deepinahearta", Texas, Bugs' rabbit hole in "Deepinahola", Texas upsets an oil tycoon, because it isn't producing any oil. The unnamed tycoon pulls up to the hole in a green stretch limousine that is so long that it requires a long-distance telephone operator in the middle of the car to connect the tycoon to his chauffeur, Maverick, so he can tell Maverick (who does not have a speaking role, but communicates by nodding his head) to stop the car. On the back door of the limousine, a crest is shown which carries the legend, "Devil Rich Tycoon". Once Maverick stops the car, pulls a motor scooter out from behind the driver's seat (a Western saddle) and rides the scooter back to the tycoon's back door. The tycoon surveys the situation and confronts Bugs, who tells the tycoon that the hole is, in fact, his home. The tycoon tries to evict Bugs, which gets Bugs' dander up. Bugs gives the tycoon a birthday cake with dynamite sticks for candles. "Now who could'a knowed it was my birthday, especially when it 'tait?" askes the tycoon. Bugs then asks the tycoon to make a wish. The tycoon says, "Ah wish...Ah wish...nah, I've got too much of that filthy green stuff already!" The tycoon tries to blow out the candles but the dynamite blows up in his face! Toward the end of the cartoon, the tycoon has Maverick load Bugs' hole up with dynamite, and says "I'll blow the critter to the outskirts of Dallas!" The hole is so loaded with dynamite that the tycoon, who is in the hole, can't see his hand before his face. Bugs calls down and tells the tycoon to look in the top drawer of his dresser for his "cigareet" lighter, which the tycoon uses while still in the hole! After the explosion, instead of oil, a gusher of carrots comes out of the hole and Bugs exclaims, "Hey! Looks like I brought in a carrot gusher!" After chomping on one of them, he adds, "Yeah, I know, I know... but anything can happen in 'Te-ay-xus'!" Gallery TV Title Cards lt tbbats oily hare.jpg|''The Bugs Bunny and Tweety Show'' External Links * Oily Hare at SuperCartoons.net * Oily Hare at B99.TV * Oily Hare at Internet Movie Database Category:1952 Category:Bugs Bunny Cartoons Category:Shorts Category:Merrie Melodies Shorts Category:Cartoons directed by Robert McKimson Category:Bugs Bunny Robert McKimson Category:Cartoons written by Tedd Pierce Category:Cartoons animated by Herman Cohen Category:Cartoons animated by Charles McKimson Category:Cartoons with layouts by Peter Alvarado Category:Cartoons with backgrounds by Richard H. Thomas Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Bea Benaderet Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Marian Richman Category:Cartoons with music by Carl W. Stalling Category:Cartoons with orchestrations by Milt Franklyn Category:Cartoons with film editing by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with sound effects edited by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons produced by Eddie Selzer Category:Cartoons that contain excerpts from "Powerhouse"